


Bad Bitches Like Me (podfic)

by Caveat_Lector



Category: Bunheads
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caveat_Lector/pseuds/Caveat_Lector
Summary: Sasha's cat likes to steal underwear. Or: how Sasha and Boo became friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bad Bitches Like Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967734) by [pasdexcuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdexcuses/pseuds/pasdexcuses). 



> For fan_flashworks 'shinies' prompt. Thank you very much to pasdexcuses for giving permission for this to be recorded! 
> 
> To those despairing of me, hang in there. I have a number of podfics to edit and post over the next few days, but more Hannibal and non-podfic soon, I promise <3

Bad Bitches Like Me at [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lsuizun1tga5ogv/bad_bitches_like_me.mp3?dl=0).

The file is 11.07 min / 10.1Mb in mp3 format.

 **If you post the link anywhere PLEASE post a link to this entry here on Ao3 and not to the download directly.** This is for a few reasons: I haven't recorded all the header info, it's handier for people to visit the fic and leave pasdexcuses some love for it, and also podfics very rarely get comments so it would be nice to at least see hits to have an idea if anyone was interested! 

Should you wish to buck the trend, your comments and kudos will be more than welcome, however :D

Thanks everyone <3

P.S. Please consider adding the tag 'podfic welcome' to your fics or meta on Ao3, or check my profile for an example of a permission statement you could add to yours. Most podficcers won't be offended if you're not into listening to it yourself, they will just be glad you made it easy for them to find so others can enjoy it. It's also a great way to attract more readers, of course - I always check out the fic itself when I find a podfic.

On the other hand, if you're absolutely sure you don't want anyone to podfic your work, consider adding a blanket 'no' to podfic statement. That way nobody will hassle you about it :-)


End file.
